Repentance
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: For Shining Zephyr. Amity Park is in ruins and one man attempts to find atonement by saving someone who betrayed him. Oneshot. This is not part of my Ghost in Nod's Limbs series. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Repentance**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: Shiny Sama challenged me to do an angsty oneshot and here it goes. This is not part of my Ghost of Nod's Limbs series**

**Vlad**

I could not believe it so much destruction, the city was in ruins and almost everyone dead. Even Daniel was killed he died in my arms and I could still hear his dying curse against ringing in my ears. I don't blame the boy for hating me for all I did; I know my sins and know there is no hope for me after this world.

While I was looking out at the carnage I heard someone scream, "NO LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" the voice was familiar. It was then I recognized it as Danielle, my prodigal offspring. She had been captured by the demon that destroyed the town. Normally, I would be cold to such pleas but something in me trembled at those words and wouldn't leave me alone until I did something.

"I'm coming Danielle," I said as I turned into Plasmius and flew off in her direction compelled by this feeling in me.

**Danni**

"HELP SOMEONE, PLEASE, PLE….," I shouted until the fiend covered my mouth his hand. I fought with my might to fight back but his grip was strong and I was getting exhausted from fighting.

"There is no one to help you," he said as we came to Danny's newly destroyed home, "You know when I first heard that my younger self had a cousin I didn't believe but now that we meet face to face," he said as I cringed at his words – I was not his cousin.

I tried again to break free and managed to kick him in the gut forcing him to let me go, "Let's get one thing, I am _not _related to you and you are nothing like Danny," I spat at him as he laughed at me.

"What a moving speech, but sadly the only emotion I feel is hatred," he said as he took the Plasmius Maximus from his hand and shocked me with it. "That should make sure you don't try anything," he sneered as he grabbed my wrists and dragged me down the basement smiling.

**Vlad**

I flew across the town hoping to find the girl before it is too late, "Danielle! Can you hear me?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

While I was searching, I felt something hit me in the chest. I looked up and saw a Fright Knight standing in front of me. "Greetings Vladimir," he growled as he raised his sword and swung it but I dodged it just in time.

"What in Curly's are you doing?" I asked as he as I charged but an Ectoblast in my hands. I knew the answer already, he had defected and was ordered to stop me from reaching my goal at all costs but I am not easily deterred. "Here let me give the answer for you," I taunted as I blasted him into a wall. "Where is the girl," I asked him and I landed and walked to him.

"You really think I am going to tell you ANYTHING!" he said as thrust his sword at me plunging it into my shoulder causing me fall on my knee. "Why do you even care for her?" he asked pulling it out as I screamed in pain. "I can't believe I once obeyed you," he said as he charged up a blast and fired it at me.

**Dan**

"What are you going to do me?" the girl asked as I asked I put the finishing touches on my device. "Do you hear me?" she shouted as I smiled walking over to her placing the terminals on her body. I could sense the terror in her soul.

"You'll see," I said as pressed as button causing to electricity to surge through her body. Her hand gripped the wall in the agony as she as pain racked her frame. I held her chin up so we were face to face. "How does it feel?" I asked her as she forced her eyes shut.

"Please, I never did anything to you," she cried as felt her trembling, "Why are you doing this?" she asked as I laughed.

"You say you did nothing but you did, you live and that is a crime I cannot allow to go unpunished," I told her turning to my machine and increasing the voltage.

**Vlad**

"Give up!" the knight said as I fended off his attacks, "It is too late for the girl!" he hissed as I blasted him to the ground. We had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity and my nerves were screaming for me to quit but I wasn't going to stop the feeling inside wouldn't let me.

"I'll ask you one last time, Fright Knight, where is Danielle?" I sneered as I brought myself to my feet and charged an Ectoblast at him.

"If you finish me Danielle will die," he hissed as I lowered my hand and watched the Knight get away.

"Fudge Cookies!" I hissed as I thought for a second, where could she be. "Dear Curly of course," I said remembering I could sense her Ectoplasmic signature and closed my eyes. I could feel her signal fading she was injured but nearby. "Hang on Danielle," I said as I teleported to her location.

**Danni**

"NO PLEASE STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU! HAVE MERCY!" I cried out in pain as the electricity surged through my nerves. I could feel overload my powers overload like a computer struck by lightning. "Pl..eas..e," I gasped as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Mercy?" he laughed, "What does that…," he began to ask as something turned around and saw Vlad appear in the room. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," he said picking Plasmius up by the neck. "I should you mercy since without you I wouldn't be here, but that word isn't in my vocabulary.

"The same goes for me," my former father said as he broke free and began to attack the monster and a fight soon broke out. The two warriors exchanged blows in dazzling display of power and light.

"You really think you can defeat me?" the monster asked as he went to attack the Halfa but missed him. The fight continued for awhile until Plasmius finally collapsed on the ground. "Any last words?" he asked Vlad who slightly opened his eyes and clenched his fist summoning what little power he had left.

"Yes," he said with labored breaths, "end…game," he muttered as he blasted Dan into his own device electrocuting and destroy the fiend. "It's…done," he said collapsing again.

I used my powers to break free of the chains and raced over to Vlad's said, "Plasmius can you hear me," I asked him as I cradled his head in my arms.

"Danielle….I….," he said as his life was slipping away.

"Why did you risk your life for me?" I asked him as he turned back into Masters and closed his eyes.

"I...don't…" he said as he lost his battle and left this world.

"I do," I told him as if he could hear me, "You wanted to make up for your sins," I explained as I raised my eyes to the heavens and prayed to whoever would hear this that they would forgive him and grant him peace.

**The End.**


End file.
